


Four White Fluff Balls and One Chubby Grey One

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Modern AU, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Are you still taking prompts? If so, how about a story based on Sango's Korrasami dog mom art series?Here are the links to the fanart:http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/129944335816/puppieshttp://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/121360462436/dog-momshttp://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/150509189906/cuddle-buddies





	Four White Fluff Balls and One Chubby Grey One

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. Thanks for the request.

**Day One**

“We’re not naming the puppy after a car,” Korra whined.

“Why not?” Asami asked, almost hurt after hearing Korra say that.

“Nope, nuh uh. Not happening. Subaru isn’t a name for a dog.”

“It would be cute. Subaru, Bentley, and Mercedes,” Asami suggested.

“Nope.”

“Come on… one?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine. What do you want to name them?”

“Spock, Uhura, and Scotty,” Korra suggested with a smile.

“Wow, you couldn’t be more of a dork,” Asami teased lovingly.

“They’re good names!”

“What about singers? Like Mercury, Bowie, and Prince?”

“Or we could compromise… out of the cars I like Mercedes,” Korra said hesitantly.

“Out of the trekky names… I like Spock. How about Prince for the last one?”

“That makes him sound more important than the others… Bowie?” Korra tried.

“I think I’m okay with that. So Mercedes, Bowie, and Spock.”

Korra laughed and nodded her head. “Cars, music, and Star Trek… we’ve taken being nerds to a whole new level.”

Asami swatted Korra playfully on the shoulder, but joined her in laughing.

“We really have. Gasket’s going to hate this,” Asami said as she stroked the length of their chubby grey cat that was comfortably lying in her lap.

“He’ll still be the king of the house. I’m pretty sure Naga is kind of scared of him.”

“He only swatted her once because she stepped on his tail,” Asami defended.

Korra held up her hands, showing that she wasn’t looking for a debate. “I know. I know.”

**2 Weeks Later**

“Look at them,” Asami said with an adoring look on her face, her attention drawn away from the television screen. “They’re so cute!”

Korra turned to see Gasket surrounded by the three puppies. They were all sound asleep and cuddled as close as possible. Surrounding them all was Naga’s large frame, as if she were protecting them all.

“I’m glad Gasket likes them,” Korra said softly. She pulled Asami closer with her arm that was draped over her wife’s shoulders. Asami naturally rested her head on her shoulder.

“Do you think it would be crazy to keep them all?”

Korra laughed. “Honestly, yeah.”

“I don’t know if I can let them be split up though… look at them.”

“We can always wait and see how everything goes.”

“That’s true,” Asami agreed.

**3 Months Later**

“I think we’re going to need a bigger bed,” Asami whispered to Gasket as she carried him into the bedroom. Korra was already fast asleep, Naga curled up behind her and the three puppies already on the bed too. Mercedes was wrapped in Korra’s arms, Bowie rested in the crook of her bent knees, and Spock was lying smack dab in the middle of Asami’s side of the bed. The side of the bed that Korra had invaded quite a bit already.

Asami sighed as she readjusted Gasket in her arms so that she could hold him with just one. She then nudged Spock a little. He whined as Asami pushed him more towards Korra. Even with the puppy moved, there still wasn’t much space on the bed. She eased herself down, careful not to agitate the cat in her arms. She finally found a comfortable enough position on her side, facing Korra and the fluff balls. She held Gasket tighter to her chest, glad that it was summer because trying to get the covers over everyone in bed would have been a nightmare.

**1 Month Later**

“I don’t know if this was the best idea… What if we lose one?” Asami said as she grabbed the bag from the back of their Jeep.

“They’ll be fine,” Korra said. She was standing there with three leashes, the puppies running around her and wrapping up her legs.

“You sure?” Asami teased, looking at the mess Korra was in. Naga was just sitting beside Korra, waiting patiently.

“They needed to come to the beach eventually. Even if this doesn’t go as planned, it’s still going to be fun.”

Asami nodded. “You’re right.” She locked up the car and tilted her head to the side to let Naga know that she’s good to go. Naga’s tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as she proudly started leading her puppies down the sandy path towards the open sands of the beach.

“She’s such a good mommy,” Asami said as she walked beside Korra.

“I know.”

They scouted out a spot and put down their stuff. It didn’t take long for Korra to strip off the light tank top and jean shorts she had on. As soon as she was ready to go into the water, she unclasped the leashes of the puppies. Asami smiled warmly as Korra and Naga sprinting toward the water, the three puppies hot on their trail.

Spock and Bowie jumped straight into the water after them, but Mercedes suddenly dug her heels into the sand, almost toppling head over heels. She whimpered and her tail tucked in between her legs.

Asami had just caught up and swept the puppy into her arms. She kissed the top of Mercedes’s head, getting a couple of kisses in return.

“Is she okay?” Korra asked as she kept a close eye on the other puppies.

“She’s just a little nervous.” Asami walked into the water and could feel Mercedes tense in her arms. “Make that really nervous,” she clarified once she stood beside Korra, the water only halfway up her shins. Asami sat down, and when she tried to put Mercedes into the water she whimpered and squirmed.

“Just drop her in.”

“That’s so mean!” Asami gasped.

“She’ll realize that it’s safe once she’s in. If you keep holding her and protecting her from it she won’t learn.”

“Maybe there’s a reason she doesn’t want to go in.”

“Asami… she’s a dog. She’ll like the water. Look at her brothers.”

Already Spock and Bowie were swimming and a little farther out, probably now at a knee high depth of water. Naga had been watching them, but suddenly the dog’s attention was on Asami. Naga came rushing over to them and nuzzled her nose against Mercedes, trying to comfort her pup. The other puppies swam over and then bounded through the water once their feet touched the bottom. They crawled onto Asami’s lap, soaking her and Mercedes.

Asami was floored by their actions. She knew that Naga was smart, but not like this. The mother was able to get Mercedes to calm down, enough so that the puppy dipped one paw into the water and then bounded out of Asami’s arms. Soon enough the puppies and their mother were swimming and enjoying the water. Korra was playing along with them too. She splashed the dogs with a wide smile spread over her face.

Asami silently got out of the water and returned to where they’d dropped their stuff. She pulled out a towel and dried herself, luckily just her lower body had really gotten wet. She then laid it out and pulled out a book. She first was on her back, but over time she rolled over onto her stomach.

Asami was turning to the next page when she let out a huff of air from a wet body landing on her back. Korra kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders lovingly.

“Having fun?” Asami asked.

“I think we’ve tuckered out the pups.”

Asami started giggling when she felt a wet nose tickle her toes and sandy paws on the back of her calves. Korra held herself up with her arms as Asami rolled over. She cupped Korra’s cheek and kissed her tenderly. She then looked down the length of her body to see the three pups already on the towel, lying down and asleep.

“They’re going to need baths when we get back.”

“It was totally worth it though,” Korra said happily.

“It was.”

“I’m thinking I want to keep them all too,” Korra chuckled.

“People are going to think we’re crazy,” Asami laughed.

“Crazy, yes… but we’ll have the cutest family ever. Just wait till we get a kid and when they fall asleep surrounded by four giant fluffballs and a chubby grey one in their arms.”

“You want a kid on top of all of this?”

“Well once the dogs are grown, yeah,” Korra confirmed.

“God, I love you.” Asami kissed Korra one more time and then pushed her away. “Dry off, you’re still dripping on me.”

Korra was laughing as she rolled off Asami and grabbed a beach towel for herself. She dried off and laid it out beside Asami. She laid down on her back, her hands clasped under her head, looking up at the clear skies. Naga joined her, resting her head on Korra’s stomach. Korra was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize that Asami was gazing seriously at her. Korra kept thinking of her future with Asami and couldn’t imagine being more happy.

“We should start looking into adoption then,” Asami said, interrupting her daydreaming.

Korra turned her head and looked at Asami softly. “Yeah?” she asked almost in a whisper.

“The process takes some time, so yes.”

“I love you,” Korra confessed as she took Asami’s hand into her own and gave it a little squeeze.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Fanart by [Sango](http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, remember to subscribe and leave comments/kudos. Feel free to hit me up at ahhhsami.tumblr.com to message me or make requests. 
> 
> Also don't forget to check out Sango's amazing art. They've got a SFW blog and a NSFW blog!  
> http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/  
> http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/


End file.
